In one aspect, this invention relates to the presentation of images, for example, in the form of photographs, cards or posters. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for making such images.
Fixed two dimensional images are not well suited for depicting action, and artists, photographers and printers have long tried to capture this element in their works in order to stir the excitement of the viewer. A technique for converting a fixed two dimensional image into an image with enhanced action effect would be very desirable.
Fixed two dimensional images are further deficient in showing depth of view. Various techniques have been used to show depth of view, with varying degrees of success. Images which depict depth of view are striking because they are so unusual. A technique for converting a fixed two dimensional image into an image with enhanced depth of view would be further desirable.